1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to collecting biometric samples and information from persons and the use of unique serial numbers to integrate the biometric data with other data about the individual.
2. Description of Prior Art
A central problem in the field of biometrics is the difficulty in rapidly and accurately recording biometrics in a field environment. Especially in the case of fingerprints, most collection systems are large, heavy, time consuming, relatively fragile and very costly. The purpose of these systems is often to create EFTS compliant files which meet the FBI standards. Currently there is no system to quickly, effectively, and easily fingerprint a subject, as the state of the art relies on laptop computers and complicated software that the user must operate, and is thus time consuming and prone to human error. Current art requires the use of forms and ink cards, which are tedious and often very challenging to complete in the field, especially in a language not native to the user. Current art procedures are also extremely labor intensive to compile, and highly prone to confusion, especially of one subject's record with that of another. The same applies to other methods of recording biometrics in the field—records easily become confused or lost, and current equipment is difficult to use and to transport.
Currently, in hostile environments, soldiers and law enforcement officials usually do not record the biometrics of subjects due to time constraints and logistics requirement for carrying extra equipment. Current equipment and methods were designed for police stations or secure areas where processing time was not a consideration. Current equipment required is too heavy, complicated and time consuming to be uses in hostile environments where houses are searched and only 2 to 20 minutes are allowed to be on site before the enemy stage a counter attack or fire weapons on stationary forces. Since current system do not function well in these environments, biometric information is normally not collected and records are not made. Without these records it is difficult to track and identify subjects later on, be they insurgents, criminals or non-combatants. Good biometric records are essential for vetting suspects which leads to a decisive strategic advantage over many types of threats.